Girl Meets: The Drawing
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Riley is upset of a drawing she found of her Boyfriend and someone else. Why is Riley upset of the drawing and who is also in the drawing and what will happen? Only one way to find out.


I don't own or work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way. This is a one shot. This story is based on an episode of Comedy Central's South Park. You don't need to know the show of South Park to read this.

* * *

Riley had invited her boyfriend over along with Farkle to get to the bottom of something that she found while in art class. She was pacing back and forth with mixed emotions. She was sad to find this out without Lucas telling her and she was also mad as well. Maya happened to drop by like normal to calm down Riley. For the first time Riley did not want to see Maya.

The thing she found was only between Lucas and Farkle. Soon Lucas and Farkle came into the room throw the window with Zay and Isadora coming from her bedroom door. She was getting more upset that the rest of her friends where there. She wondered if her mom and dad will start coming in with uncle Shawn and with uncle Josh with Auggie right behind.

"So Riley why do you want to see us?" Lucas asked.

"You know why. The both of you two do. In fact I bet everyone knows this but me. Well until now."

"What are you talking about Riley?" asked Farkle.

Riley quickly took the paper she found out of her bag and showed everyone with Lucas and Farkle being the last to see it. It was a cartoon drawing of Lucas and Farkle shirtless and kissing. Everyone dose not see what the big deal was of a drawing of Lucas and Farkle kissing. For Lucas and Farkle they wondered why they where the ones kissing each other.

"You are both been cheating behind my back and Smackle's. How could you."

"Riley its just a drawing." Maya said.

"Just a drawing? I found more of these that proofs they are dating."

Maya shook her head. "Riles you know what this kind of drawing this is?"

"Proof that Lucas and Farkle are gay."

"No it's a Japanese style of drawing called Yaoi." Maya said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Yaoi is also known as Boys' Love is a genre of fictional media focusing on romantic or sexual relationships between male characters, typically aimed at a female audience and usually created by females." Maya said.

"Its just a fantasy of some girl wanting us to be together for some reason when we are not gay." Lucas said.

"Yah think it as fan fiction but with drawings instead of a story. If our live was like a TV show there would be fans writing and reading about us with different pairings even sexual ones." Farkle said.

"So like I be with Lucas in these stories even if I wasn't." Isadora said.

"Isadora remember inside thoughts. But yes." Farkle said.

"Sorry."

Maya quickly thought about her and Josh and all the possibilities they could be involved with. However this was real life and not some fan fiction that someone can write so others can read it. Riley looked at the Yaoi of Lucas and Farkle and wonder why them, what makes that paring so special? Riley probably will never know the answer to.

"So do you understand Riley that nothing is happing between Farkle and myself?"

"Yah I do now. I just whish the drawing was you and me. That's all. I can't beleve I thought you guys where gay and been cheating on me and Smackle."

No one bothered correcting her grammar. Riley stood in her room along with Maya as their friends left. Isadora and Farkle kissed before they split up. Zay fist bumped Lucas and they to split up. Zay walked with Isadora while Farkle and Lucas walked together. They both shook their heads of Riley getting all upset of a drawing. They too don't know why they where in a Yaoi drawing.

"Lucas do you think if our life was in a Fan Fiction I will be in it?"

"Why won't you be?"

"Well I was talking about the M rated stuff because I'm just well advantage and you well a good looking freak."

Lucas just looks at Farkle and sighs before putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh come on you are good looking. And if our life's was a fan fiction I bet there are fans of Farkle and writers add you to every fan fiction. Hell more then half the time you be a dom."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Farkle smiled and soon was caught of guard by Lucas kissing him. Once the kiss broke Farkle looked at Lucas with a shocked look. Something took Farkle over and soon was kissing back. Now it was Lucas turn to be shocked but it quickly smiled. The two soon ended up at Lucas house and the kissing began again. They kicked off their shoes and made their way to Lucas's room.

Their hands where all over each other and soon their cloths where being tossed all over the place. Farkle soon was on Lucas's bed with Lucas on top as they continued to make out. When they broke their kiss Lucas began sucking on Farkle's neck. After awhile Lucas made his way on sucking and licking on each of Farkle's nipples as Farkle just moaned.

Lucas soon was staring down at Farkle's dick. He quickly slid it into his mouth and Farkle really started to moan. He placed his hands on the back of Lucas's head and just rubbed it. This just got Lucas to suck even more. Soon enough Farkle was beginning to face fuck Lucas as he moaned. Lucas was turned on that Farkle was dominating him.

Farkle could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Lucas's mouth. The two begain making out again and Farkle was able to taste his own cum. Once the kissing was broken Farkle was now on top kissing Lucas's neck. After awhile Farkle worked on Lucas's nipples before kissing his way down to Lucas's dick. Farkle took a deep breath and started to suck.

Lucas quickly moaned and it did not take long for Lucas to face fuck Farkle. Farkle knew Lucas was getting close and managed to stop sucking Lucas and start rimming his ass. Lucas moaned even more as he knew what was coming next. Lucas wanted it bad form the first time he saw the cute boy. Lucas just looked at Farkle and smiled. Farkle smiled back before sliding his dick into Lucas's ass.

This quickly made Lucas shoot his load all over himself hitting his face mostly. The two quickly made out with Farkle tasting Lucas's cum. The fucking began and the boys once again moaned. The more they moaned the harder and faster Farkle fucked away on Lucas to the point not only Lucas was hard again but also shoot his load. This just made Farkle shoot his load after only a few thrusts.

Farkle left his dick inside of Lucas as they made out again before falling asleep. Farkle's dick did slowly pooped out with his cum. Farkle never thought he would be having sex with a boy and it was Lucas. All he knew he really enjoyed it.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that is open to ALL, or by PM if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
